


Fictober 2019 Day 21: Post-apocalyptic

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Road Trips, badass jennie, mysterios men who may or may not be bts, soft chaelisa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Secuela de Day 12: 7/11 y de Day 14: Zombies! Jennie y las chicas emprenden el viaje a Uijeongbu en busca de la zona segura de la que han oído hablar pero se encontraran con un problema que no entraba en sus planes, y lo peor de todo... los putos zombies.





	Fictober 2019 Day 21: Post-apocalyptic

**Author's Note:**

> Amo tanto esta historia que tengo muchísimas ganas de convertirla en un proyecto largo. Espero que alguno de los días que me quedan me permita continuarla porque el final de este capítulo es bastante cruel :')

Pasaron un par de días hasta que pudieron partir hacia Uijeongbu. Aquel tiempo lo dedicaron a preparar víveres para la expedición, terminar de curarse las heridas y descansar. Si todo iba tal y como Jennie había previsto, no estarían fuera más de un par de días como mucho, lo justo para ir y volver haciendo noche en algún sitio. A pesar de su escepticismo, Jennie se había ofrecido a llevarlas en el Jeep, ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Cuando el mundo aún era normal se tardaba todavía menos, pero con las autovías cortadas no les quedaba otro remedio que buscar un camino por carretera.

Y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Jennie también se sentía algo responsable de aquellas chicas. El hecho de pensar que planeaban ir hasta allí a pie le ponía la piel de gallina. Era un riesgo demasiado alto. En aquellos días, Jennie aprendió que Rosé y Lisa eran supervivientes de un campamento que había sido asaltado no hacía tanto. A Jennie se le había encogido un poco el corazón de imaginar que durante tantos años habían existido zonas seguras de las que ella no había sido consciente, pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos. Ella misma se había construido una base, y a estas alturas no estaba segura de si podría volver a confiar en alguien en cuestiones de seguridad. Llevaba tantos años teniendo que pensar en todo que era extraño tener a aquellas chicas para ayudarla en las tareas más normales.

Llegada la mañana de la partida, Lisa ocupó el asiento del copiloto y dejó a Rosé y Jisoo atrás. El viaje no se hizo muy largo, aunque tuvieron un par de problemas con respecto a la orientación. Lisa, con el mapa de carreteras en mano, le indicaba a Jennie una salida tras otra, hasta que consiguieron llegar a la zona. No tardaron en llegar a uno de los límites del parque natural, lo que significaba que el resto del camino se haría a pie. Jennie se aseguró de que todas ellas fueran armadas y preparadas para lo peor.

Un parque que llevaba cinco años sin el cuidado de un servicio de jardinería era prácticamente una selva. Se alejaba mucho de lo que Jennie consideraba un entorno seguro, pero decidió no comentarlo en voz alta. No hubiera servido de mucho. Además, a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que allí no encontrarían nada, no se sentía con ganas de echar abajo las esperanzas de sus acompañantes. Podía ver en sus caras la determinación, sobretodo en la de Lisa. La más joven caminaba por delante, con el ceño fruncido en concentración y los nudillos blancos alrededor de su pistola.

\- Debemos estar cerca – comentó Jisoo, que había asumido el papel de guía, ya que había conseguido un mapa antiguo del parque cuando habían pasado una caseta destrozada -. Si lo que nos dijeron en Cheongju era cierto, está justo al otro lado de esas rocas.

Lisa aceleró el paso y con ella las demás. Jennie podía sentir la anticipación de las chicas, y a pesar de que le hubiera encantado poder unirse a su entusiasmo, se sentía incapaz. Había algo acerca de esa situación que le escamaba cada vez más. A su alrededor todo estaba quieto y tranquilo. Casi demasiado. Aquel lugar debía ser un paraíso para los no-muertos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fauna y la proximidad a la ciudad. Y sin embargo, Jennie había estado en pocos sitios tan silenciosos. 

Lisa empezó a correr cuando ya sólo quedaban un par de rocas que las separaban del lugar. Las otras tres se quedaron algo más rezagadas.

\- ¿Está ahí? – preguntó Rosé.

La chica no respondió, y enseguida entendieron por qué. Lo más devastador no era el hecho de que no hubiera nada, era el hecho de que lo había habido, pero ya no estaba. En una considerable explanada a la rivera de una riachuelo, había varias filas de cabañas que parecían estar en perfecto estado. En el centro del claro, un círculo de piedras que rodeaban una hoquera apagada. Entre casa y casa, ropa colgada de cuerdas de tender y montones de leña listos para echar al fuego. Y sin embargo, era obvio que allí ya no quedaba nadie. 

Jennie, que no había albergado ninguna esperanza de encontrar nada parecido a una zona segura, sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. Avanzando un par de pasos, puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa, que miraba en silencio los restos del campamento.

\- Hemos estado tan cerca – se lamentó la chica, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración -. No es justo. Parece que estuvieran aquí hace una semana, ¿por qué ya no están?

\- ¿Por qué se marcharían de un sitio como éste? – preguntó Jisoo, que parecía más confusa que entristecida – No tiene ningún sentido.

Jennie la miró, pensando en lo que había dicho. Realmente era extraño. No había ningún indicio de que aquel lugar hubiera sido atacado. No es el aspecto que tiene un sitio al que han entrado los no-muertos. Era el aspecto de un lugar en el que podían haber vivido niños.

Dieron una vuelta por el campamento en busca de algo que explicara la ausencia de gente, pero no encontraron mucho. Jennie dio con algunos recursos que merecía la pena llevarse, así que no tardaron en cargar las mochilas y poner rumbo de vuelta al Jeep. Durante el camino, lo único que se escuchaba eran los suaves sollozos de Rosé, y los susurros de Lisa consolándola. Jisoo caminaba al lado de Jennie al frente del grupo.

\- En este lugar ocurre algo extraño – le dijo la chica, sabiendo que las otras dos no la escuchaban -. Sé que tú también lo piensas.

Jennie asintió.

\- No hay que ser ningún genio – dijo, mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor -. No nos ha atacado nada en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

\- Quizás no hay zombies en esta zona – observó Jisoo -. En Seoul nos hablaste de patrones de migración.

Jennie negó con la cabeza.

\- No aquí. En un lugar como este podrían habitar todo un año sin agotar los recursos naturales.

\- Tampoco hemos visto animales, ¿no puede ser que hayan acabado con todo? Quizás también es la razón por la que la gente se marchó.

\- Tenían la despensa llena de conservas.

Después de aquello, las dos guardaron silencio, sumiéndose cada una en sus pensamientos. Era media tarde cuando alcanzaron el Jeep. No tardarían más de un par de horas en llegar a Seoul, pero aun así no debían perder tiempo. Los días eran cada vez más cortos en esa época del año. Sólo unos pasos las separaban del vehículo, cuando Jennie se paró en seco. Agudizó el oído. Un sonido de click entre los árboles. Antes de que las otras pudieran preguntar, Jennie había cargado el rifle y apuntaba a un punto fijo entre la maleza.

Lisa reaccionó inmediatamente, sacando su propia pistola y colocándose delante de Rosé y Jisoo. Jennie quitó el seguro.

\- ¡Está bien, esperad! ¡No disparéis!

A Jennie le latía el corazón a toda velocidad. Ninguna de las dos bajó el arma.

De entre los arbustos, no tardó en emerger una figura. Un chico joven con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le gritó Jennie - ¿Eres del campamento?

El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Jennie se dio cuenta en aquel momento, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida. Un nuevo sonido de click sonó mucho más cerca de su oído. Cuando se giró, otros cuatro extraños las tenían rodeadas, y apuntaban diversas armas a sus cabezas. Jennie apretó los dientes. Aquello no estaba pasando.

El que más cerca quedaba de ella fue el primero en hablar.

\- No vamos a haceros daño – dijo, con la voz firme y sonriendo también -. Sólo tenéis que bajar las armas y entregarme las llaves del coche.

\- Tienes que estar de coña.

\- No estáis en posición de negociar.

Jennie maldijo en voz baja, rebuscando en su bolsillo trasero hasta que dio con su llavero con forma de estrella. Escucho las llaves tintinear una última vez antes de que desaparecieran de entre sus dedos.

\- Gracias.

El extraño, que era sin duda el líder del grupo no dejó de apuntarla hasta que todos sus hombres estaban dentro del Jeep. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron quietas mirando cómo aquellos desgraciados se alejaban cada vez más por el camino de tierra. 

\- Estamos muertas – suspiró Rosé.

\- No – dijo Jennie, atrayendo las miradas de las demás -. Ellos lo están.


End file.
